


Here's to the Good Ones

by constantconfusion14



Series: MLB Oneshots [9]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chloe and Kim are disasters lol but we love them, F/M, February event fic!, Fluff, Kagami and Adrien are married, Marinette and Felix are engaged, but they're older so it's legal, high school reunion fic, it's just them hanging out and talking with each other, mention/slight consumption of alcohol, ofc it's not beta read, older!characters, pretty wholesome I think, the POWER OF FRIENDSHIP is strong with this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:53:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29659227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/constantconfusion14/pseuds/constantconfusion14
Summary: As their 10-year reunion comes to a close, Marinette, Felix, Kagami, Adrien, Chloe and Kim all take a moment to reflect on what's gotten them this far in life. (Spoiler alert: it's each other <3).Written for the Miraculous Writer's Guild February event!
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Kagami Tsurugi, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Lê Chiến Kim, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Félix Graham de Vanily
Series: MLB Oneshots [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1765765
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20
Collections: Miraculous Writer's Guild February 2021 Event





	Here's to the Good Ones

**Author's Note:**

  * For [halcyyonn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/halcyyonn/gifts).



> Happy February, everyone!! As I mentioned in the tags, I whipped up this story for the MWG's February event! My valentine asked for Adrigami, Felinette and Marikim as well as some Chloe Bourgeois sprinkled in there. This is my first time writing two of those ships, so I hope I did it justice! I had a lot more fun with this fic than I thought I would, so I hope you all enjoy too!
> 
> Happy Valentine's day @Halcyyonn!!!

Marinette waved, a large smile pinned to her face as Alya and Nino flashed one last smile at her before exiting the building. She sighed lightly, regretting the fact that two of her oldest friends had left the party sooner than she was able to. “‘Tis the burden of the hostess,” she whispered quietly to herself. 

Years ago when she’d accepted the position of class representative (practically out of spite), she’d had no idea the effect it would have on her life as a 28 year old. Apparently she was now the default organizer for their class reunions meaning she had to plan, set up and tear down everything. Despite how badly she’d wanted to leave hours ago, Marinette begrudgingly shouldered the responsibility to be the first to arrive and the last to leave. 

Thankfully, not too many people were left. With any luck, she’d be home and in bed within the next two hours or so. Another sigh filtered through her parted mouth as she realized that would put her bedtime at about 12:30am. She should’ve planned the get-together when she didn’t have an early-morning design meeting the next day.

“That bad, huh?” A voice broke Marinette from her pity-party, her head snapping up to the figure standing in front of her. Heavily styled blonde hair filled her vision, complete with a matching set of mischievous green eyes. Felix’s arms were slightly extended, holding her soft, black cardigan out. She smiled at the sight of him and happily turned so he could drape it over her shoulders, sneaking in a quick, tight hug before releasing her. 

“No, I really _am_ enjoying myself. It’s just…” She sighed again, recognizing she’d be lucky to get five hours of sleep tonight. 

“Not a morning person, I know.” He smiled and offered his arm to her. His contagious expression spread to Marinette’s face as she accepted the gesture. “But that’s what coffee’s for. Goodness knows that beverage has saved my life more than a few times with how many meetings I sit through on a daily basis.”

“Ugh, I know that feeling. I’d give anything to have a full week to just work on designs, uninterrupted.” Marinette knew such a dream would never come to fruition. She shouldn’t be complaining, having such a successful business at her young age. But it certainly was exhausting at times.

Felix chuckled next to her. “A full day without being bothered? Heh, wouldn’t _that_ be nice.”

They fell into a comfortable silence for a moment as he led her back to the bar, where the remaining four party-goers sat. Adrien and Kagami had already expressed their intentions to stay as long as Marinette and Felix had to, just to keep them company. Even after 10 years, the two of them still had Marinette’s back, no matter what. 

The other two survivors were Chloe and Kim and for the life of her, Marinette didn’t understand what was keeping them. After a few hours with an open bar, Kim was absolutely gone. He’d reverted back to his lycee ways, making bets with anyone that would give him the time of day. Surprisingly, Chloe was the one taking him up on everything. She’d been nursing the same drink the entire time, but her boldness levels were through the roof. No matter what Kim proposed, Chloe took him up on it.

When Marinette and Felix finally returned to their seats, it seemed that Chloe had finally broken. Six small glasses were lined up on the bar, one for each of them. Kim and Chloe already had theirs in their hands, maintaining aggressive eye contact as they threw the shots back. Kim made a face and withheld a small gag while Chloe stared him down, not even flinching. “What’s the matter, _Kim?_ Is the bitterness too much for you?” She rolled her eyes and flipped her long, blonde hair over her shoulder. “No wonder you couldn’t handle me in grade school.”

Marinette raised an eyebrow at the scene as Adrien covered his mouth to laugh at the remark. Kagami turned to her, a smile stretched across her face. She reached out and picked up her own shot glass, raising it a bit and tilting it towards Marinette. “Good, you’re back. It seems things are just getting interesting.” Still smirking at Marinette, Kagami tugged on Adrien’s sleeve, catching his attention. 

“Marinette! You guys have good timing. Everyone ready for a cheers?” A faint smear of pink hovered over the top of his cheeks. 

“Oh, here we go…” Felix leaned forward a bit, whispering in Marinette’s ear and making her smile. Regardless, the pair picked up their own glasses and raised them into the air. 

“To friends.” Kagami spoke, a familiar warmth filling her normally cool tone. 

“To friends!” Everyone repeated before drinking the clear beverage. Chloe was right, it really _was_ bitter. Marinette’s face scrunched up in distaste as she hastily reached for her glass of water. 

“Bleh,” Adrien copied her movements to a T, grabbing his own water and gulping down a big portion of it quickly. “That’s the last one for me, thank you very much.”

Kagami shook her head, placing her glass down with poise and control. She shrugged slightly, smiling at her husband as he downed the rest of his water. “It wasn’t bad, but I’ve had better.”

“My thoughts exactly,” Felix chimed in, repeating her actions, causing her to turn and take in his strict composure. Marinette couldn’t stop herself from noticing how nicely her fiańce had cleaned up nicely for her school reunion. He claimed he was determined to out-dress every other party goer, _especially_ his cousin, but she secretly knew he did it to look good for her. She loved him all the more for it. 

“Well, you know what they say. Opposites attract.” Marinette smiled, leaning back a little more into Felix’s arm wrapped around her neck. He placed a hand around her shoulder and squeezed it gently. 

“Couldn’t agree more,” Adrien chimed in as he reached down and softly rubbed Kagami’s knee. She placed her hand over his and smiled back at him. 

“Ugh, you all are _disgusting!_ ” Chloe dragged the word out as she threw her head back, up towards the ceiling.

“Right??” Kim readily agreed with her, leaning forward into her personal bubble. Surprisingly, she didn’t shove him away. “I mean, Mari’s always been a bit of a sap, so that one I’ll let slide.” He made some noise between a chuckle and a hiccup before he continued. “I mean, she used to plan our wedding when we were little. Even tried to get me to dress up in some pink-cape she’d made out of that one, awful fabric when we were five. _Five!”_ He held up all five fingers on his hands to emphasize his point. 

Marinette cringed at the happy memory, before strengthening her defense. “Okay, but you _asked_ me to make you a cloak. It was technically my first commission, since your mom bought me that little crown afterwards as payment.”

Kagami raised her eyebrow before turning to look at Kim. “You mean to tell me you were the first ever person to receive a commission from _the_ Marinette Dupain-Cheng? That cloak has got to be worth a fortune, now.”

Felix laughed at the comment. “Yeah, maybe it hadn’t been made out of felt and strung together with twine. Believe me, I’ve seen pictures of that thing. My sympathies to you, Kim, for having to suffer through that.”

Marinette gaped at Felix, jabbing him in the ribs with his elbow. “I was _five_.”

“Yeah, and I got a rash on my neck.” Kim rubbed his throat as if he could still feel the bow of twine rubbing against it as a five-year-old Marinette forced him to walk down the ‘aisle’

“Well _I_ think it’s cute.” Adrien happily added. “And should I remind you, Chloe, that you did much of the same? I’d need a third had to count just how many times you made us get married before the age of six.” He ran a hand through his blonde hair, shaking his head.

Kagami chimed in, her voice full of teasing. “Ohhhh, I’ve heard of these. The worst part is that you two had the money and means to put on a half-way decent ceremony.”

Felix sighed grossly. “Ugh, do you know how many times they made me act as the officiant? It was ridiculous.” He smiled again, eyes lighting with more mischief. “Most of the marriages ended in divorce, anyway.” 

Marinette’s mouth dropped open. “You guys got _divorced??_ ” She’d heard of kids playing ‘house’, ‘dress up’ and ‘dream wedding’. But playing _divorce?_ That was a new one.

Chloe simply shrugged, head still resting on the back of her bar chair. “Hey, look at our role models. I mean, what’d ya expect?”

Kim, who’d been (thankfully) sipping on his glass of water, spewed it out suddenly, drenching the counter in front of him. After coughing a few times and forcing his laughter to subside, he turned back to the blonde. “Well that’s one way to sum up your childhood trauma.”

Kagami chuckled lightly “Ohhh, that’s a conversation for another time. I’m sure we’ve all got good stories to share, but we’ll have to start earlier in the night.”

Kim craned his neck to look at the woman, huffing gleefully. “What, too much to unpack there?” 

“ _Way_ too much.” Five voices rang out in unison, everyone having their own horror stories from growing up. Marinette knew Adrien’s and Felix’s mostly stemmed from the loss of a parent at a young age and the dramatic shift in their household that followed. Kagami’s came from an overprotective parent, never even letting her make friends until well into her teenage years. Chloe’s was from her parent’s incredibly messy divorce and the pressures of growing up in the spotlight. As for Marinette’s own...well, being given the title of ‘savior of Paris’ was a bit _too_ much responsibility to put on the shoulders of a kid. Being Ladybug absolutely had its perks, but it also had plenty of downfalls. 

In response to the unanimous reply, Kim simply snorted before collapsing into an unstoppable bout of laughter. “Sucks to be you guys, I guess.” He folded his arms on the counter (still soaking wet from his spit take) and dropped his head on top of his forearms, the laughter bubbling out of him. 

His laughter was contagious and soon everyone was chuckling along with him. Everything they’d gone through was no joke, and they were still working through a lot of it to this day. Marinette knew for a fact that she was going to have to divulge her secret identity to her therapist sooner rather than later. Already, the doctor was becoming far too suspicious of things. 

But, at the end of the day, Marinette _knew_ she could rely on these people- on her _friends_ whenever she stumbled. Each of them had been through so much, but the more they learned to heal, the more they realized it was their struggles that eventually shaped them into who they were today. 

And each and every one of them was beautiful. 

“You know what?” Marinette spoke up, her voice still tinged with gratitude for everything they’d all done for her. “Let’s do one more cheers. I got something I want to say.”

Kim’s head perked up at that. “You don’t need to tell me twice.” A few minutes later, they had a drink of their choice in front of them. Most were small amounts, no one willing to commit to another full beverage at this hour. 

Kagami held her glass and shifted in her chair to face Marinette. Adrien copied her movements, pushing his chair back a bit so Chloe and Kim could also see their hostess. Felix placed a hand on her hip, speaking quietly over her shoulder. “So, what’s the toast?”

Marinette’s heart filled with love. “The toast is to you - _all_ of you. Kim, thank you for always making us laugh, even if it is out of second hand embarrassment.”

“Here, here,” Chloe chimed in sarcastically, earning a chuckle from everyone else.

Marinette continued, travelling down the line. “Chloe, you’re a beautiful person, inside and out and I don’t think people tell you that enough.” The woman blushed and looked down, thanking Marinette with her eyes. 

“Adrien,” she looked in his eyes, unsurprised to find gratefulness already pouring from his expression. “I swear you’re the most selfless person I’ve ever met, thank you for always looking out for everyone.”

He raised his glass a bit higher. “It’s what they would do for me.”

“Kagami, you are _the_ strongest person I’ve ever met but it’s so nice to see you loosen up like this. Remember to go easier on yourself sometimes.”

“Thank you, Marinette.” Kagami smiled, a true, deep expression of love. 

“And last but not least,” Marinette turned in her chair a bit to face her fiańce. “Felix, I want to thank you for everything you’ve done for me over the years. And I don’t just mean my business. You’ve always been there for me, even when I hated you.” Everyone chuckled at that. “Thanks for not giving up on me.”

He smiled back at her, a rare expression to see from him in public. “I will never.”

“I hate to piggyback off such a sweet sentiment, but I think this calls for my toast from earlier.” Kagami moved her eyes down the line, seeing everyone nodding with her. “To friends?” She asked, though there was no need for the question. 

“To friends.” They repeated.

And they all sealed the sentiment with a drink.


End file.
